CCD imaging components and CMOS imaging components are used widely in camera device, to meet the requirements of miniaturization and good performance of the imaging components, a wide-angle lens assembly with good optical characteristic, thin profile, and high luminous flux (namely, F number) is needed.
Japanese patent No. 5651881 discloses an imaging lens assembly including six lenses. However, a proportion of a total track length (TTL) and an image height (IH) of the imaging lens assembly is greater than 1.46; this is, TTL/IH≧1.46. Accordingly, the imaging lens assembly is too thick to meet the miniaturization requirement.
Accordingly, an improved imaging lens assembly which can overcome the disadvantages described above is desired.